


Call My Name

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next kink on the list: handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> *Mature Content*

John trudged his way up the seventeen steps and entered the flat. He was hoping Sherlock had a case, for the detective had been on edge for the past two days.

He sighed as he looked around the flat, Sherlock not in sight.

He took his jacket off, followed by his shoes and walked into the kitchen to find it in complete disarray. Huffing, John stalked towards the bedroom, banging the door open.

“Sherlock, how many times—” he began to yell, only to have his voice completely falter. His eyes widened at the sight of Sherlock lying on their bed, naked, his erect cock flushed and leaking on his stomach. He was looking up at John, straining his neck.

“Ah, good evening John.” Sherlock said, his voice incredibly rough.

“Sher…” John tried to speak, as his eyes wondered along Sherlock’s body. He noticed Sherlock’s hands were handcuffed to the bed frame. He was flushed pink, his eyes staring hungrily at John.

“John, please…I’ve been waiting…quite a while…for you now.” Sherlock said.

“I…oh god, Sherlock.” John whispered, moving hastily to the foot of the bed to stare at Sherlock’s entire body.

“Oh my god, Sherlock.” John whispered, as he began to fumble with his jeans.

“Hurry, John.”

John stumbled as he got his jeans down to his ankles. He kicked them off quickly, followed by his pants before completely shucking off his jumper and t-shirt at once. He eagerly climbed over Sherlock’s body, kissing his way up Sherlock, nipping and sucking his nipples.

“Oh, fuck John!” Sherlock arched his back as John swirled his tongue around the nub.

“Oh you beautiful man.” John murmured, placing kisses along Sherlock’s collarbone.

“John.”

“You handcuffed yourself.”

Sherlock nodded, bucking his hips to gain friction against John’s.

“Not yet, love.”

“Ugh, John!”

John grinned against Sherlock’s neck, before leaning forward to place a kiss along his jawbone.

“What were you thinking about while I was at work?”

“You. Your mouth on my cock.” Sherlock moaned out as John rocked his hips ever so slightly against Sherlock’s aching cock.

“Mhm, yeah?”

“John!” Sherlock let out a breathy moan.

John smiled, before kissing Sherlock’s lips hard, flicking his tongue into his mouth, grazing his lips. He swirled his tongue around Sherlock’s, as he rocked his hips harder.

Sherlock moaned beneath him, withering.

“You want me to suck you?”

“Oh, yes, John!”

John moved quickly down, his hands grasping Sherlock’s arse before stopping with Sherlock’s cock right in his face. He began kissing around it, sucking marks on the inside of Sherlock’s thighs.

Sherlock let out a loud groan. “John!” His voice wavered as he bucked his hips.

John moved one hand away from Sherlock’s arse, and gripped his cock, stroking it slightly as he began to suck the head.

Sherlock’s body quivered as he let out a shout.

“John!”

John sucked harder at the head before licking Sherlock’s cock from base to tip. He sucked and swirled his tongue, one hand massaging Sherlock’s balls, and the other gripping his arse.

“John, oh fuck, John!” Sherlock shouted, rocking his hips towards John. His arms were straining as he looked down at the sight of himself fucking John’s mouth, John’s face red with pleasure.

“John, oh fuck, don’t stop, yes, oh fuck, John!”

John moaned as he continued to suck, feeling Sherlock was close as he himself rocked his erection into the mattress.

“Oh, John!” Sherlock’s eyes widened. “Oh, I’m close John! John!”

John was ready, and he sucked Sherlock’s cock harder.

Sherlock’s orgasm erupted, white-hot pleasure flowing through him as he rocked into John’s mouth.

John swallowed as much as he could. He stroked Sherlock’s thighs as he gently pulled off. He was still rocking his hips into the mattress when Sherlock let out a breathy moan.

“Oh, John.”

That was all it took for John to come right there, pleasure soaring through him.

As his orgasm faded down, John crawled up Sherlock’s body, capturing his lips hard. Sherlock moaned as John kissed him lazily.

When he pulled away, John smiled softly at Sherlock before kissing his forehead as he began to uncuff Sherlock’s wrists, massaging his arms as he gently lowered them.

“Okay?” He asked gently, sitting in Sherlock’s lap.

“Perfect.” Sherlock whispered.

“How’s your throat.”

“Ugh, sore. Who knew you could come just by me calling your name?” He said, smirking.

John giggled. “Don’t get any ideas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention in the first fic, but this whole series is also sort of a way for me to practice writing sex scenes
> 
> Also, the title is from this awesome song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va0FdsopJSI
> 
> Comments are appreciated : )
> 
> my tumblr: heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com : )


End file.
